The day Prussia discovered what being awesome is
by OtakuFive
Summary: I did this for my theater class and I got a A ! Everyone thought this was a bit OCC but funny, so after debating with myself, I decided to post it here! If you are going to act out this mini skit/play please record yourselves and send me the video! I would love to see you guys act! -Akira and su-chan


**Warnings: There are shipping's in here! But it's only fluff ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia only the plot**

**I did this last week for Theater Class! We had to write a play and it could be anything we wanted, so of course I choose Hetalia ;)**

**Thankfully everyone in my class knew what it was so I had no trouble getting the cast! **

**By the way I was the Narrator xD**

**edit!: OH MAI GLOB GUEST! I AIN'T PRO PLAY WRITER BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMPLIMENT!**

**=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=33=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=33=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=**

**Characters**

Narrator: Female

Prussia: Male

Hungary: Female

Japan: Male

China: Female

America: Male

England: Female

Canada: Male/Female

Sea land: Female/male

Russia: Male/Female

Greece: Female

Italy: Female

Germany: Male

**The Day Prussia discovered what being awesome is or the day the Narrator slapped herself**

**Scene 1: Introduction**

[The curtain opens to find a forest with PRUSSIA posing like a hero and keeps like that until NARRATOR comes in and stands next to PRUSSIA. PRUSSIA stay's frozen while NARRATOR talks]

NARRATOR: [to the audience] Well hello there! My name is not important and most people just call me "narrator" for some strange reason. Anyway see this dude next to me? [Points to PRUSSIA] His name's Gilbert, but he says it's too un-awesome for him so he goes by Prussia. Anyway the point is he has to rescue some princess who is his lover-

PRUSSIA: [Interrupting and taking a step forward, snapping out of his pose] so does it mean I have a girlfriend? Is she pretty? Who is she?

NARRATOR: Dude your girlfriend is Elizabeth or Hungary, now for the sake of continuing please go back to your spot.

PRUSSIA: [Whining] Fine…

[PRUSSIA takes a step back and returns to his pose]

NARRATOR: [coughs] Well someone kidnaped the princess and forced for Prussia to find her. Apparently he has to overcome some obstacles and stuff like that… Well let's just watch 'kay? [Takes out a remote and clicks a button making PRUSSIA snap out from his pose and NARRATOR exits DL]

PRUSSIA: Oh my Juliet were thou lay's?

HUNGARY: [Popping out from behind a bush] this is not Romeo and Juliet this is a completely different play…

PRUSSIA: Whatever… Say aren't you supposed to be kidnapped or something?

HUNGARY: Oh right… [Goes back down from the bushes]

PRUSSIA: How did I fall in love with her? [Sighs] Oh well…

ROMANO: [Popping out of UR] Hey older brother of that potato bast-

SPAIN: [Interrupting and muffling ROMANO'S mouth] Now Romano please no cussing…

ROMANO: mph… [Makes strangling noise]

SPAIN: Well here Prussia a letter [hands PRUSSIA a letter and heads DR dragging ROMANO with him as he exits]

PRUSSIA: [Opens the letter] I can't read this! It's in some sort of weird un-awesome language!

ROMANO: [heard offstage] You're reading it backwards!

PRUSSIA: [Flips the paper over] I knew that… It says: If you want Hungary back you must go through the beautiful me signed France [crumbles the paper] He can keep her! I mean she always hit's me with pans and is mean to me!

[PRUSSIA freezes in place while NARRATOR pops out holding the remote from DL]

NARRATOR: [Clicks button and gives time for PRUSSIA to recover from the shock. NARRATOR glares at him] It's **_MY_** play and **_I_** get to say who does what and who doesn't do you understand?

PRUSSIA: Fine…

NARRATOR: That's what I thought… [She marches off clearly proud of herself DL]

PRUSSIA: Woman are scary… Oh well maybe my little brother Germany can help me! I will have to go to the Maze of Wonders in order to find him…

[PRUSSIA marches off DR as lights fade and curtain closes]

**Scene 2 Cat's and Wolves**

[Curtain opens to find a simple cottage. On the porch sitting down is GERMANY while ITALY is sleeping in his lap. PRUSSIA enters UL and looks curiously at the strange pair; he chuckles to himself, takes out a phone, and takes a picture. He walks up to GERMANY and plops down next to him]

GERMANY: Well big brother long time no see… How you've been?

PRUSSIA: Life's been good, but my girlfriend got kidnapped by France, the King of Roses, so now I have to find out his whereabouts.

GERMANY: Tough luck so you want me to give you advice?

PRUSSIA: Pretty much…

[GERMANY gets ITALY and shakes him awake. ITALY yawns and stretches her arms. Looks momentarily at PRUSSIA and GERMANY.]

ITALY: Big brother Romano told me that America has Hungary's tracking device system, and that England has some spell's to help you in your quest ~ [giggles] so you can rescue your princess…

PRUSSIA: Oh shut it plus I don't say anything about you and Germany!

[GERMANY looks embarrassed and so does ITALY]

ITALY and GERMANY: So what if we love each other it's nothing wrong!

PRUSSIA: I would love to stay and chat but you know I have to rescue that Hungary- person so yeah…

ITALY and Germany: Bye Prussia!

PRUSSIA: [Waves as he is exiting DR] Bye!

[Curtain closes as Prussia leaves]

**Scene 3 America and England [A.K.A THE DRAMATICS]**

[Curtain opens to find a really messy office. AMERICA is reading a book while ENGLAND is practicing some type of spell in the corner. PRUSSIA barges in and snatches the book from AMERICA to get his attention]

AMERICA: DUDE WHAT THE HECK? That is so not cool!

PRUSSIA: TELL ME WHERE ELIZABETA IS! NOW!

[Throws the book across the room]

ENGLAND: BLOODY GIT! THAT IS MY BOOK! It's a classic!

PRUSSIA: Shut up England I AIN'T TALKIN' TO YOU!

AMERICA: Okay we'll tell you where she is, but you have to let England finish the spell.

ENGLAND: [Raises his hands in the air while chanting] MAMBO JAMBO DUMBLO CUCKOO AND STUFF ABRACADBRA!

[PRUSSIA and AMERICA look at her anxiously]

ENGLAND: You have passed two tests out ten in order to find Elizabeta you have to go to The realm of Vodka, The wonders of Tomato's, The BLACK MAGIC CLUB, The wannabe-s, American realm, Panda-Rice-ball realm, the Cat realm, and the last and most dangerous realm of them all..

PRUSSIA: Which one is it?

AMERICA: [Throws himself on the floor] NO GOD NO! HE'S TOO YOUNG HE'S ONLY A FEW THOUSAND YEAR'S OLD! YOU CAN'T LET HIM DIE SUCH A CRUEL DEATH!

PRUSSIA: I fear for my own safety…

England: You should anyway it's the [Suspense music] The realm of fan girls

AMERICA: NO! IT'S JUST LIKE I FEARED!

PRUSSIA: [Gulps] Tell my brother that I love him and that for my funeral I want my duck Gilbert to be my best-man

[PRUSSIA runs away leaving ENGLAND shocked and AMERICA lying on the floor. Curtain closes]

**SCENE 4 MY TURN!**

NARRATOR: Well really England made a mistake Prussia already accomplished like 5 quests. So he only had to go to five, which are the following: The vodka realm, The wannabe-s, Cat realm, Panda-rice ball realm, and the Fan girl realm. Well right now Prussia is fighting evil alien called Tony so let's skip all the violence because after all we want to keep it PG. TO [PRESSES A BUTTON IN HER REMOTE] where he meets The king of Vodka Russia!

[She exists DR and lights fade to black. When lights come back on RUSSIA is sitting and drinking a bottle happily when PRUSSIA bursts in with his sword ready for a battle]

PRUSSIA: TELL ME WHERE IS HUNGARY!

RUSSIA: I don't know ~da

PRUSSIA: [INCREDOUSLY] What do you mean you don't know?

RUSSIA: Well I don't know, but the question is do you know?

PRUSSIA: That two plus two is twenty-two?

RUSSIA: No silly. I mean who you really are?

PRUSSIA: I'm the awesome Prussia

RUSSIA: How do you know?

Prussia: 'Cuz I say so

RUSSIA: [thinks about his answer and smiles] We should drink Vodka together sometimes

PRUSSIA: Sure, but where should I go next?

RUSSIA: Here take this [hands him a stuffed cat] you will need it for one of your quests.

PRUSSIA: Thanks! You know you're not that bad for the King of Vodka

RUSSIA: I am flattered! I feel that we can become good friends

PRUSSIA: Well Bye!

[Prussia exits DL as curtain closes]

**Scene 5 Look a wanna-be!**

[Curtain opens to find CANADA and SEALAND sitting down on a bench each chattering happily, until PRUSSIA enters from UL and plops next to them.]

PRUSSIA: I need to find Hungary could you help me?

SEALAND: [Eagerly] Would I become a strong country then?

CANADA: Will I be noticed If I help you?

PRUSSIA: [Thinking] Maybe…

CANADA and SEALAND: [excitedly] Greece knows someone who has information!

PRUSSIA: Thanks I'll make sure you guys get noticed and become stronger!

[PRUSSIA dashes off DR as curtain closes on SEALAND and CANADA]

**Scene 6 LOOK IT'S A KITTY!**

[Curtain opens to find GREECE sleeping on a patch of clear green grass while, hugging a stuffed kitty. PRUSSIA enters abruptly and looks at GREECE. PRUSSIA gets the stuffed kitty RUSSIA gave him and walks toward GREECE.]

PRUSSIA: Hey Greece~

GREECE: [half-asleep] Hmm?

PRUSSIA: Look what I got~

[PRUSSIA shows him/her the stuffed animal and GREECE squeals in delight, but when GREECE tries to snatch it away from PRUSSIA, PRUSSIA takes it from him with a "tsk" noise]

PRUSSIA: You cannot have it until you give me information on who might know where Elizabeth is at.

GREECE: [desperately] JAPAN AND CHINA KNOW SOMEONE WITH INFO NOW GIVE ME THE KITTY!

[PRUSSIA hands GREECE the kitty and walks DL as curtains close.]

**Scene 7 Panda's love Rice balls**

[The curtain opens to find JAPAN and CHINA playing cards. It's clear that JAPAN is losing to CHINA because CHINA keeps throwing her hand in the air in delight. Neither notice when PRUSSIA enters from DR]

CHINA: I win!

JAPAN: I think you cheated

CHINA: You're just a sore loser Japan

JAPAN: Would you go on a date with me?

CHINA: What brought that up?

JAPAN: [sadly] So you don't want too?

CHINA:[hugs Japan] Yes I will go on a date with you, but only after you say you love me

JAPAN: *blushes* I love you

CHINA: I love you too

PRUSSIA:[COUGHS} Sorry to interrupt your moment, but my girlfriend is in mortal danger so I need info and stuff..

JAPAN: There is this girl, who lives in the Fan-girl Realm, who knows exactly where she is.

CHINA: [In a dark/creepy tone] LEAVE…NOW…

PRUSSIA: I'M GOING!

[He exits DL and curtains close]

**SCENE 8 ATTACK OF THE FANGIRLS**

[Curtain opens to find Narrator sitting on a throne and three servants on each of her sides. PRUSSIA enters loudly and stares in shock.]

PRUSSIA: YOU KNOW WHERE HUNGARY IS?!

NARRATOR: Well duh! Of course I would! I made the play!

PRUSSIA: Oh yeah…

SERVANT 1: OMG IT'S PRUSSIA!

SERVANT 2: IT'S REALLLY HIM!

SERVANT 3: HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOUR MAJESTY?

SERVANT 4: YOU WANTED TO KEEP HIM FOR YOURSELF!

SERVANT 5: MISTRESSS THAT IS REALLY UNFAIR TO US

SERVANT 6: [rummages through her pockets] Where is that camera?!...

PRUSSIA: Umm… Are they always like this?

NARRATOR: Why do you think it's called Fan-girl realm?

PRUSSIA: Well you have a point there… Anyway where is Hungary?

NARRATOR: Dude she's like in back of you

[PRUSSIA turns around to find a very angry HUNGARY behind him]

HUNGARY: Do you know how much I've been through?! I had to escape France, avoid the Unicorn Apocalypse, AND I almost get lost! What kind of lousy prince are you?!

PRUSSIA: [Hugs Hungary] I missed you

HUNGARY: [Hugs him back] I missed you too Prussia

NARRATOR: Now what did you learn about yourself today? Think about Russia's question

PRUSSIA:[THINKS FOR A MOMENT] That I am awesome?

EVERYBODY: THINK HARDER!

PRUSSIA: I'M KIDDING! That I have to appreciate what I have…[gets Hungary's hand] because I never know when I will lose it

{Everyone cheers. NARRATOR takes out her remote and clicks a button making everyone freeze in their spot]

NARRATOR: Well this basically sums up our story. It's the classical "and we all lived happy ever after" ending. Prussia learned something that meant a lot and most kids these days don't appreciate. We have to appreciate what we have because we never know when we will lose it.

Prussia: [Comes to the Center of the stage] don't forget I'm awesome!

[Lights fade to black and curtain closes]

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=33=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

If anyone wants to make a skit or actually perform this please record yourselves and send me a PM with a link to the recording! I would totally love seeing someone do my skit! Like by a lot ;)

But if you are going to do it please give credit to me :D

-Akira and Su-chan


End file.
